Kill la Kill X Sonic Adventure 2 Crossover
by Inverseman
Summary: The Ultimate Life Forms from two different worlds collide and learn they have more in common than they think! They'll need to join forces if they want to save their friends and the world. The following fanfic is a work of parody in more ways than one. Enjoy!


Ryuuko Matoi was one day walking the streets of Tokyo feeling sad. Her best friend and favorite clothes, Senketsu, had died. All of the sudden Life Fibers began attacking, so Ryuuko took out her scissor sword to attack them but they were too strong like steel. They were like robots too Suddenly a black and red hedgehog instantly appeared, as if he stopped time and warped there and kicked the life fiber robot and destroyed it.

"Who are you?", asked Ryuuko.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form"

"What was that thing?"

"I was about to ask you the same question kid" replied Shadow.

"Hey, who are you calling a kid? Do you want to fight?" Ryuuko got mad.

"Challenge accepted, you're no match for me" said Shadow.

Battle BGM: I Am All of Me

Ryuuko and Shadow then fought. Shadow was able to block Ryuuko's sword slashes and got a lot of homing attacks on Ryuuko. Then Ryuuko caught Shadow and threw him but he landed. Shadow then used Chaos Control and almost froze Ryuuko but Ryuuko's sword was even faster and was 0.000000000001 cm away from Shadow's neck when he used Chaos Control.

"Youre pretty good, human. Hmph"

"So r u. hmph" Ryuuko said.

"Those are life fibers, they make whoever puts them on super strong but they can also be used for evil. My mom Ragyou almost took over the world with them"

"And those robots were made by Doctor Eggman. He puts animals inside them and tries to take over the world with the chaos emeralds"

"How could Ragyou be back? They must be teaming up. I think we should too. Right, ultimate life form?" said Ryuuko. Ryuuko was being sarcastic.

"Sure, but don't hold me back" said Shadow.

BGM: Blumenkranz

Meanwhile at Doctor Eggman's lab.

"Ohohohoho. These Life Fibers make my Badniks stronger and tougher. And my clothes look very fancy too! All because my egg pawns found this very beautiful lady"

Eggman looked up and he saw Ragyou who was back but she looked different. Half of her body was metal now so she is METAL RAGYOU.

"I should be thanking you Dr. Eggman for bringing me back to life and for giving me new metal powers and reviving the life fibers" said Ragyou. She was drinking tea.

"Thats because I got a chaos emerald and used its power to fix you. If we find six more we can take over the world with robots AND life fibers"

"Yes. Nobody will escape" said Ragyou.

Dr. Eggman tried giving Ragyou a rose but she slapped it out of his hands.

"No that is gross. I am a lesbian and an incest pedophile"

BGM: Sonic Adventure 2 OST - Event: Strategy

Ryuuko and Shadow went to GUN to go get weapons and they saw Commander Tower.

"G.U.N Commander Tower give us some weapons" said Shadow

"No way, Shadow. Only if you are going to save the world"

"WE are", said Ryuuko

"OK" and Commander Tower gave some weapons.

There were guns and swords and motorcycles but not enough people to hold them.

"We need an army", said Shadow

"I know where to find one", said Ryuuko and they rode theyre motorcycles to Honnouji Academy.

BGM: Tony Harnell's It Doesn't Matter

"Satsuki we need your help!" said Ryuuko.

"I'm busy" Satsuki said. She was busy chasing a certain blue hedgehog.

Sonic and Satsuki were having a battle. Satsuki used her two swords to try and cut him. Sonic did a spin dash and got out of the way, but they grazed each other.

"Hey you're pretty good. Shadow! Whose youre friend Im Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Ryuuko Matoi and looks like you met my sister Satsuki Kiryuin"

"Sonic, quit goofing off. Doctor Eggman has teamed up with this Ragyou lady and they want to take over the world"

"Dont sweat it Shadow then we gotta team up too!"

Then the Four Devas of Honnouji Academy came and said,

"Lady Satsuki we will help you and Ryuuko defeat your mom again!"

And then Mako came in and there was a hallelujah with her theme song and a light and she said

"this is so cool i didnt know ryuuko made new friends if your friends with new friends I can be a friend too and their friends are ryuukos friends and my friends to everyone is everyones friend!"

Then the Nudist Beach soldiers came with Mikisugi and Tsumugu.

"If the life fibers are back we need to strip them because we are nudists", said Mikisugi and his nipples and weewee sparkled.

Sonic said, "We should invite more friends to this party!"

Then in the Tornado, Tails, Knuckles, and all of Sonic and Shadow's friends came and there was a tea party.

"Not bad. Everyone take some weapons", said Ryuuko and then everyone got powered up with guns and swords and even Amy.

BGM: Kiryuu G Kill

Suddenly, Satsuki's butler Soroi came in and told everyone.

"Milady everyones Ultima Uniforms came back and they are fixed like new!"

Shadow told Ryuuko

"Because your mom has been using the Chaos Emeralds to perform Chaos Control all your uniforms must have came back"

"No way" Ryuuko said.

"Wait. This means I can find my Godrobe Senketsu and we can use the emeralds to bring him back" said Ryuuko.

"Let's go find those Emeralds"

Satsuki got on top of her podium and bright light shone becasuse she is Satsuki.

"All students attention! You have new mission to find the chaos emeralds and fix Senketsu"

Tails flew up and said, "with my radar we can track them down but we'll need to be fast and get them before Eggman does"

"You heard the fox, go out and find those emerlads all students move out. The school Boot Camping Trip will now begin!" shouted Satsuki as she put on Junketsu.

Everyone searched high and low in beach zones, fire zones, ice zones, city zones, water zones, and more until they found six emeralds. Eggman and Ragyou's robot life fibers stood in the way but they were too weak because they did not have guns AND Ultima Uniforms

"Where's that damn seventh Chaos Emerald" said Ryuuko

"Damn. Eggman must have it", said Shadow

BGM: KiLLL la KiLL Start at 1:00

Then Doctor Eggman sent in his Egg Fleet to attack Honnouji Academy.

"Muahahaha. Looking four this?!" Doctor Eggman held up the last emerald.

"You'll never beat me without the last emerald! Egg Fibers attack!"

Everyone took out their guns and shot the Egg Fibers with super starch bullets.

But suddenly the last emerald slipped out of Eggman's hands and flew straight to Ryuuko. And all the pieces of Senketsu came out of the Chaos Emeralds and he was fixed.

"Ryuuko I am so happy you found me. I hid my pieces in the Chaos Emeralds when I fell to earth. Now you can put me on and become super powered"

Then Ryuuko did Life Fiber Synchronization and Shadow said,

"Not bad".

"Who is the fuzzball? I hope he doesn't chew on me", laughed Senketsu, but Shadow didn't find the joke funny.

Ryuuko, Satsuki, Shadow, and Sonic then led the attack on the Egg Fleet. Knuckles and Gamagoori ripped open the doors. Tails in his mecha and Jakuzure blasted down the bad guys. Inumuta and Rouge did spying. Mako, Sanageyama, Blaze and Silver fought on the ship. Big the Cat and Mako's family made croquettes for everyone so noone was hungry because the battle took lots of days.

BGM: Paul Shortino's E.G.G.M.A.N

"Give it up Eggman" said Sonic.

"Dumb hedgehogs and high school girls. You are no match for my latest invention with help from Ragyou. Behold! The Egg Spindle"

It was a giant spinning wheel with life fiber spikes and machine guns and lazer blasters and spun really fast.

"Ryuuko I have an idea", said Senketsu

"Follow my lead", said Shadow

"No. Follow MY lead" said Ryuuko

Shadow and Ryuuko combined their Spin Dash and Senketsu Gale

Sonic and Satsuki combined their Spin Dash and Junketsu Whirlwind and a mega combo attack was made.

"SUPER SONIC WIND OVERLORD FURY SLASH!"

"Oh no! It's not supposed to spin THAT way!" and Doctor Eggman was defeated but where was Ragyou? She disappeared

BGM: Powerman 5000's Almost Dead

Then a giant comet appeared in the sky the Black Arms were back and Metal Ragyou was with Black Doom.

"Hahaha. Eggman you are fool. I tricked you. Life Fibers became friends with the Black Arms. We are now evil friends. With this new power I am no longer Metal Ragyou, now I am METAL DOOM RAGYOU" said Metal Doom Ragyou.

"Yes. And we also secretly used Eggman's machines to bring someone back to life" said Black Doom

Ragyou then used Chaos Control to open a portal.

"NO WAY! She learned CHAOS CONTROL?!"

BGM: Before My Body is Dry

The Biolizard crashed onto the battlefield with Black Doom. They were even stronger now with help from the life fibers so to beat them you need to go Super.

So Sonic and Shadow used the Chaos Emeralds to go Super and then Ryuuko and Satsuki used everyone's life fibers to turn Super as well. Now Satsuki unlocked Junketsu Fashion Week too!

BGM: Aoi Eir's Sirius

"Ryuuko. You and Shadow are the only ones who can beat Metal Ragyou. Sonic and I will defeat them. We will follow you when he is dead" said Satsuki.

"Yeah, and I know you can do it, Shadow" said Sonic.

"Thanks sis" replied Ryuuko

"They won't stand a chance", said Shadow.

"Let's go show them REAL teamwork", said Senketsu. Shadow removed his inhibitor rings and launched with Senketsu and they flew into space.

Ragyou fused the REVOCS satellite with the Black Comet and the Space Colony ARK. It became the Meteor Fiber Rebirth Zero.

"Hahaha if this crashes into the earth the life fibers will spread everywhere and take over forever! NO! How can it be?! Prepare to be destroyed fakers! Take this my Doom Omnisilk Koketsu's CHAOS ABSOLUTE DOMINATION CONTROL!"

The attack froze Ryuuko and Shadow in place.

"We can't move!" said Ryuuko.

"Even if you cannot be affected by my first form, with Chaos power your time will stop" and Ragyou did a lot of damage, but then Senketsu absorbed it and learned a new combo attack.

"Shadow, use a Chaos Spear!", shouted Senketsu

"And I'll combine it to make..."

"SENKETSU CHAOS BLADE TRIDENT STORM"

Senketsu Chaos Trident Edge attacks with Senketsu Blade Gale bonded with Chaos Spear to attack in past, present, and future. It will hit no matter what. Ragyou was speared everywhere by 9999 energy spears

"NOOOOO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE. I'M BEING DESTROYED IN ALL TIMES. I NEED MORE POWER!"

Ultimate Battle BGM: Crush 40's Live and Learn

Meanwhile Sonic and Satsuki defeated Black Doom and were about to beat Biolizard but he was Chaos Controlled away.

"Something's wrong, we gotta go help those two", said Satsuki so they flew into space and saw Metal Doom Ragyou carrying the

Ragyou then performed her ultimate fusion to use life fibers to sew together Eggman machines, all of the Black Arms, the ARK, and the Final Hazard. The boss text spelled out.

THE FIBER HAZARD

"I'LL COVER THE EARTH IN LIFE FIBERS NO MATTER WHAT. PAST PRESENT AND FUTURE WILL BE COVERED. YOU TWO FAKERS AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL NEVER BEAT ME EVER!"

Now Ryuuko and Shadow got really really really mad

"Don't. You. EVER. CALL. US. FAKERS!"

Senketsu shouted "Time to end it! Sonic! Satsuki! Let me absorb some Chaos power and share it with you guys. Let's show her what a real ultimate fusion looks like!"

With both Chaos power and Godrobes Sonic and Shadow went past Super and past Hyper to get a new level. The Godrobes gave them their own Ultima Uniforms to make HYPER ULTIMA SONIC and HYPER ULTIMA SHADOW.

Then the Chaos Emeralds became studded into Senketsu and Junketsu to become CHAOS SENKETSU HAUTE COUTURE and CHAOS JUNKETSU HAUTE COUTURE.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS?" Ragyou Fiber Hazard split herself from the falling colony to drop it on the earth.

"We don't think so!" replied Sonic and Satsuki as they proceeded to destroy it with a Junketsu Blade Boost which makes their boost gauge unlimited as long as they have rings.

"YOU'LL NEVER WIN! NEVER NEVER NEVER!" Shouted Ragyou Fiber Hazard. She used her Koketsu spears like punches in DBZ but Ryuuko and Shadow dodged them and counterattacked.

"PREPARE TO DIE YOU CREEP!" yelled Shadow and Ryuuko.

Ryuuko unlocked her swords and they became energy for the attack

"REAPER MODE: SENKETSU CHAOS FIBER RIPPER BLAAAAAAAAST!"

Ultimate power annihilated Ragyou and her fibers across time and space so she can never regenerate in any place or time. The day had been saved.

BGM: Sonic Adventure 2 ending theme

The two hedgehogs and the two girls went back down to earth and they saved the world.

Everyone had tea and a picnic and it was also a welcome home party for Senketsu too! Shadow and his friends and Ryuuko and her friends all had a good time.

"I underestimated you, Ryuuko" said Shadow.

"Me too. Ultimate Life Form. We make a good team saving the world", said Ryuuko.

"As long as he doesn't get lint on me" said Senketsu. And they all laughed.

THE END


End file.
